


Jealous

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: It's the first time he's ever felt like this and he wonders what's gotten into him. His heart tightens and a wave of emotion overwhelms him. And Eliott hates it immediately. He closes his eyes and takes a breath to remind himself that everything is fine. He's never been jealous. He's definitely not jealous. He trusts Lucas completely so he has no reason to be jealous.- Eliott is jealous for the first time... and he's trying to fight it until he can't anymore.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	Jealous

It's the first time he's ever felt like this and he wonders what's gotten into him. His heart tightens and a wave of emotion overwhelms him. And Eliott hates it immediately. He closes his eyes and takes a breath to remind himself that everything is fine. He's never been jealous. He's definitely not jealous. He trusts Lucas completely so he has no reason to be jealous. 

He takes another breath to calm the storm of feelings that's been tormenting him. He's never been jealous. And yet there, he only wants to take his boyfriend home and lock himself up with him, far away from here and be sure that Lucas is only his. 

And Eliott feels bad for thinking that way. Lucas is doing absolutely nothing wrong. He hasn't even noticed yet that Eliott is in the doorway watching him. At the same time, Eliott shouldn't be here. He hasn't been in high school for almost a year. But he got tired of waiting outside in the rain and since he knows the place, it was really easy to sneak into the music room. 

He knew Lucas would be there. He's been there every night for 2 weeks. He's been studying for his music exams. Eliott regrets that they couldn't take his parents' piano home so Lucas could practice at night, but their neighbors would have definitely banned them from the building. So Lucas stays afte school so he can be perfect for exams. 

Exceptionally, Eliott finished school early. And since he's not working tonight, he wanted to surprise Lucas by picking him up. If it hadn't rained, he would have waited in front of his old school's front gate.

But it's raining today...so Eliott went into this high school he knows well and sneaked up to the music room. And he stopped in the hallway when he heard the piano playing. He loves listening to Lucas play. When they say musicians are sexy, Eliott totally agrees! Especially when the musician is Lucas.

When the music stopped, Eliott was ready to reveal himself. But he heard a voice. And it wasn't his boyfriend's.

"Let's do a four-handed for finish?"

''Yeah, definitely. I don't even know why you're asking, it's not like I'm gonna say no."

That, that was definitely Lucas' voice. Eliott waited for the notes to sound, knowing the musicians would have their backs to the door. He didn't want to stop them from playing by barging in unannounced.

But he stopped in the embrace of the door, his heart clenched and full of the emotions he hates overwhelming him. He reopens his eyes trying to chase it all away.

Lucas is sitting on the piano bench, totally glued to another boy. Of course, that's because the bench is normally made for one person and because they're clearly playing on the same scales, crossing and uncrossing their arms. So they're touching each other from shoulders to knees. And seeing Lucas so close to another boy kills him.

A boy Eliott doesn't know. And playing with Lucas. Playing perfectly. Too perfectly for this to be the first time they've ever played together.

Eliott can't see the boy's face, but he can see that he has a panting complexion and ebony black hair that totally contrasts with Lucas' white skin and light hair. 

But no, Eliott is not jealous. He's never been jealous. And he hates jealous people. Lucas isn't doing anything wrong, he's playing piano with a friend who's just as good as he is. And that's amazing to hear. It's just beautiful. Until Eliott realizes he knows the song. And his heart tightens. 

No, he won't be jealous. He won't be. 

Lucas turns his head to look at the guy who turns his head to him and they laugh and they keep playing that fucking love song. But why do they have to play "Shape of you" looking at each other?

Eliott takes a step back. He shouldn't be here. He feels like a peeping Tom. He doesn't belong here. He takes another step back and knocks on the door. 

The two boys immediately turn their heads and Lucas stops playing. 

''Eliott? What are you doing here?"

''No.'' Spells the guy, smiling. ''Eliott? Finally. Lucas has told me so much about you."

The guy stands up. And he's really fucking handsome. Not as handsome as Lucas, but nobody is as good-looking as Lucas. He reaches out to Eliott and gives him a handshake.

''I'm sorry, I can't say the same thing."

Lucas chokes on his own spit and stares at Eliott with wide-eyed eyes.

''Wait, I can't stop talking to you about Andrea.''

Eliott looks at Lucas and then at the guy and frowns.

''You are Andrea?''

''Yeah. Nice to meet you."

Eliott's having a hard time swallowing. Lucas tells him about Andrea, who sometimes trains with him. But he was clearly convinced that it was a girl. How did he not notice Lucas talking to him about a guy? 

He opens his eyes when he remembers that Lucas told him that Andrea was hyper-tactile and that it was the first time he felt as close to someone else as he did to his long-time friends. And Eliott, immersed in his art school due painting, had just found a way to say, _"That's good, baby. I'm glad you're comfortable around other people."_

And Eliott shakes his head. No, that's not good. And he's not happy. Andrea puts his hand on Lucas' arm, smiles and then kisses him on the cheek.

''Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. See you tomorrow, Lulu."

Andrea goes back to the piano to get his schoolbag and grabs Lucas' hand as he comes back to him. Lucas' hand closes, as if he was hiding something and Lucas smiles at him while Andrea puts an arm around his neck and whispers in his ear, making Lucas laugh.  
And Andrea greets Eliott before leaving, leaving the two boys in total silence. Well, it would be silent if Eliott wasn't overwhelmed by his thoughts. 

''Are you all right, Eliott?''

And Eliott nods silently.

"Eliott?"

And Eliott shakes his head and closes his eyes. No, he's not going to explode. He doesn't want to be the jealous guy. Lucas' hand lands on his forearm and he jumps.

"Hey, Eliott, are you sure you're okay?"

''My boyfriend plays a love song and looks another boy in the eye, of course I'm okay.''

Damn it. Eliott doesn't like the tone of his voice or the words he's saying. But it's too late for that. And the big smile on Lucas' face doesn't help him calm down at all.

"Are you jealous?"

Lucas pushes for the last word and Eliott hates it. Damn, that must have been a good night. Eliott looks down at his shoes as if the answer is right there.

"I love that."

And Eliott looks Lucas in the eye this time. And Lucas smiles, so cute.

''I think it's so hot.''

"Not me" Eliott grunts. "I feel like crap."

Lucas smiles as he strokes Eliott's cheek.

"I hope you know you have absolutely no reason to be jealous?"

Eliott takes a breath before he answers. And apparently that's enough of an answer for Lucas to punch him in the forearm.

''Oh, Eliott! Are you really jealous? Are you kidding me? You? I thought it was a totally stupid feeling and only people who didn't trust people felt jealous? It's just piano. We practice, play together for fun. Besides, it's not like I didn't tell you about it."

''I thought it was a girl. Andrea is a girl's name." mumbles Eliott.

Lucas totally loses his smile and gently shakes his head.

''Can you hear yourself? Since when did you get such stereotypical reactions? Do I need to remind you that you're pansexual and don't give a shit about gender theories?"

''And do I need to remind you that you are gay, Lucas?''

Silence returns immediately in the music room until Eliott burst out laughing, dragging Lucas down with him.

''I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

''I know'' laughs lucas ''but I don't blame you. It's okay to be jealous sometimes. Andrea is non-binary. So I've gotten into the habit of not using pronouns when we talk. I guess I didn't use one when I was talking to you. Sorry, it was obvious to me that he was physically a boy. More importantly, I don't give a shit. I totally don't. You're the only boy I see, Eliott. I can't even believe you're jealous."

''You played a love song as you looked into each other's eyes. He's touching you and you don't mind."

''Okay... so already I told you Andrea's super tactile. But if I understand your logic, it was Ok as long as you thought it was a girl. What are you doing to me, Eliott? Do you hear what you're saying now? This isn't you. And if you saw we were looking at each other, you must have seen we were laughing. It's just music. Don't try to read between the lines, Eliott. There aren't even any fucking lines!"

Lucas grabs Eliott's hand and shows him the piano.

"This is just music.''

He grabs his bag and pulls Eliott down the hallway to follow him. He opens his hand and reveals the key to the room. That's what it was all about in the end. Lucas pulls Eliott towards the ground floor and Eliott smiles as soon as he understands where Lucas is taking him.

''This is totally love.''

Eliott looks at the mural. It's as perfect as ever. 

''This is something incredible that gives me the shivers every time I look at it. Not because I liked getting paint all over me and having to take a thousand showers afterwards. But because that paint explosion is exactly how I feel every time I look at you, Eliott. Ever since the first time I saw you in this room... This is how I feel every time I watch you sleep. Every time you show up unexpectedly. Every time you pick me up from school. Every time you come home. Every time you kiss me. And I'm not even talking about when we make sexe.''

Lucas steps forward and touches the mural.

''This is you, Eliott. Only you can make me feel this way, and it'll never be anyone but you. Because it's you and me, minute by minute, in every universe."

Eliott smiles and joins Lucas so fast, he slams him up against the mural before he kisses him. Their hands immediately reach under their shirts, making them moan in each other's mouths. 

"Lucas Lallemant!"

The two boys jumped up and down, facing the principal.

''Oh... Eliott Demaury. I don't believe this. Need I remind you that you are no longer a student here?"

Eliott smiles and shakes his head.

''No, sir."

''Do you miss school so much that you want to spend your evenings here?''

"No, sir," laughs Eliott "we're just about to go home. Have a good night."

The principal watches them leave with a smile on his face. As soon as they're in the hallway, Eliott puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders. Lucas slips his arm around Eliott's waist.

"Good night, Picassos."

''It's Pollock, sir'' Eliott shouts before pushing the door to the outside and running out in the rain hand in hand with the boy who makes him feel emotions he's never felt before.

So okay, maybe he's a little jealous. But luckily Lucas knows exactly the right words to calm him down,like he always does. 

''You know the guys are not gonna believe me when I tell them about your jealous outburst? M _I'm a perfect boyfriends who is never jealous. I can be tactile with anyone while I've been dating guys and girls, but my gay boyfriend can't be friendly with a boy_. When I think that Andrea told me not to do anything stupid with you in the music room so I wouldn't be deprived of the chance to rehearse there at night. It was a so long way from that..."

Okay, Lucas has the words to calm him as well as annoy him down. But the shit-eating smile he gets when he's all wet makes Eliott want to kiss him even more.

''I'm sorry I'm not perfect.'' Eliott whispers before bending over to kiss him in the shelter under the bus stop. Lucas stops him immediately, smiling.

''You're so perfect for me that nothing can change that, silly. I love your perfect imperfections.''

Lucas always finds the right words.


End file.
